Small Stories
by Flitter-Flutter
Summary: Random drabbles/oneshots about anything and everything in Ocarina of Time.
1. A Kokiri's Height

**This would be the place where my random Zelda--I guess they're referred to as "plot bunnies"?--go. Basically, things that aren't quite full stories. These will range from K to T, and from drabbles to mini-oneshots, and could cover anything from Link's childhood to Wallmasters...fun stuff. :D**

**This chapter's rating: K. You may read it with your five year old brother without any worries.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Link, Zelda or Ganondorf. I can't own the Triforce because its pieces are in the possession of Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. So I don't own LoZ. Curse it all!**

**---**

He had never wondered why it was that he was smaller than the other Kokiri. It had always been that way; Mido had always towered over him, calling him "puny". Saria had always smiled reassuringly at him, crouching so they were on the same level.

The other Kokiri never grew, no matter how many years went by; they all stood barely taller than a Gossip Stone. Since they had always been larger than him, he had always figured he wasn't growing either; that he was just an unusually small Kokiri. However, one day, sometime after his eighth birthday, he was standing next to Saria, and suddenly realized that he didn't have to look up as far to see her eyes. Puzzled, he placed his hand on top of his head, then checked it against her arm.

He was up to her shoulders. He had been growing.

But they weren't supposed to age, so how come he was growing taller?

It wasn't until he was ten, and could properly look Saria in the eye, that he realized that he really was different; that his size, and his lack of a fairy, hadn't been the only thing that set him apart from the others. Although he was a size of the other Kokiri now, he could sense that he was still growing, that he would eventually be taller than Saria.

The thought scared him.

---

**This one came from me thinking, Link was a baby when he was brought to Kokiri Forest by his wounded mother. Surely there were Kokiri there before then, and surely they were all bigger than him for a long time. Of course, the thought that Saria was around when he was a baby makes one have to completely reevaluate their relationship... :( it's hard to see them as a pair if you think about it that way (although the whole he has to grow up and be an adult thing kinda ruined that anyway)...**


	2. Curse the Rain!

**Disclaimer: Rights to rightful owners, which I am not. I don't even own the idea for this semi-drabble; this idea belongs to Song of Storms, one of my lovely reviewers. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but…I tried :D**

**This chapter: Rated K. You may read it with the li'l sibs and your parents won't yell at you.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Of all the songs that Link had learned to play on the Ocarina, the Song of Storms was the one Navi hated. Aside from making the windmill turn faster, causing the well to dry up, the Song of Storms had little to no practical value. Sure, sometimes it summoned healing fairies, but…so did Zelda's Lullaby, which also opened doors and proved Link's connection to the Royal Family. The Sun's Song occasionally summoned healing fairies, like Zelda's lullaby, and it also turned day to night, and (even better!) stunned ReDeads and rendered them harmless. Epona's song called the horse to them, and sometimes got them free Lon Lon milk. The Song of Time opened blocked passageways. Many, many blocked passageways. Saria's song allowed them to speak with Saria over long distances. Most of the other songs teleported them places.

What did the Song of Storms do? It brought rain. Indoors, outdoors, on a mountain, even underground, it didn't matter. There was nowhere where Navi was safe from the rain. She really hated rain; it made her wings soggy. Lately, she felt dread whenever Link brought out the Ocarina at times when there was no apparent need to, because for the past several days…the Song of Storms had been a favorite of his. Even when they were exploring a dungeon.

The Song of Storms was the worst in the dungeons. The dungeons were often stale from neglect, and playing the Song of Storms only added dampness to the already-present mustiness and decay. In other words, it made already-unpleasant places even more unbearable. But Link played it anyway.

Sometimes, Navi suspected he did it just to annoy her.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, definitely not what Song of Storms was after…oh well, it's something. I had fun writing it XD**

**Why do the characters always get upset about rain in my fics? I love rain…this makes me sad. I need to remedy this soon…XD**

**I love the Song of Storms XD it's my favorite. It's so pretty, and it summons rain! Who wouldn't love it? (except Navi…and the guy in the windmill…)**


	3. A Gerudo's Frustration

**Disclaimer: Apparently Din, Nayru and Farore bestowed ownership of Legend of Zelda and the Triforce on ones more worthy than I.**

**This chapter's based on one part of the game that simultaneously amused and annoyed me to no end XD**

**This is my first time using OCs (unless you count Charles in one of the Nina chapters of my FMA fics). XD Except I guess they're not OCs so much as they're preexisting characters that I gave names and personalities to.**

**Rated: K.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Marta's being a real idiot," Vin muttered to herself, as she paced in front of the Gerudo fortress, keeping a keen eye out. The sun beat down on her, but, having lived in the Gerudo Valley her whole life, it didn't bother Vin. Sighing, she paused for a moment, casting her eyes in the direction of the desert, where few went and none returned.

The Gerudo woman exhaled sharply, seeing something green move out of the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around, she narrowed her eyes as the silhouette of a figure disappeared through a doorway into the fortress.

"Oh, drat…" she muttered, gripping her spear tightly in her left hand and smacking her forehead with the other. "Not again!"

This time, instead of giving chase like she had the past several times, she marched directly to her superior, who was standing gazing at the sky, one tanned arm shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Marta," the younger girl said, violet eyes flashing angrily behind flame-red bangs. "He escaped. Again!"

"You don't say," Marta replied, lowering her arm and turning to face Vin. She put her hands on her hips, her expression one of mild scolding. "Well, don't just stand there. Round the girls up and capture him!"

Vin flared her nostrils—an action which the purple veil over most of her face concealed—and slammed the end of the spear against the dusty ground in frustration.

"Marta," she said, trying to control her voice even though she was really, really irritated. "This is the twelfth time."

"Mm." Marta resumed gazing at the sky.

"I mean…" Vin started speaking, slowly, trying to sound rational despite her desire to yell and scream at the top of her lungs. "We can't just keep throwing him into the same room over and over! We should take his things away…tie him up…or something! As it is, he's making fools of us all!"

A long silence followed. Vin glanced about; most of the women were still at their posts, but she noticed that one or two had gone inside, presumably to apprehend the escaped prisoner.

"Marta…" she said.

"Leave him unbound and let him keep his belongings," Marta interrupted her. Vin snorted indignantly.

"But why? It's pointless! He refuses to stay put; he's going to keep…"

The older woman silenced her with a stare.

After a long moment, Marta broke her gaze, and looked back up at the sky. A small smile crossed her unveiled face.

"I want to see what he does." She put one brown hand behind her head, fingers twisting into her short red hair as her grin widened. "I want to know how persistent he is; how willing to do the same things over and over. I'll never know, if you hinder him."

Suddenly a loud yell came from the fortress, followed by a crash. Marta's hazel eyes widened in amusement.

"Ah, I guess he got caught again." She waved her hand dismissively. "Back to your post, Vin."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I think there's some self-insertion going on here XD Vin's frustrations are my own. I was like, "You'd think, after twenty or so times, they'd figure out to take away his items!" Gameplay-wise, it's a good thing they didn't take Link's stuff when they captured him; it would get really tiresome to have to go fetch your sword and shield and whatnot after a few times (more tiresome than having to go through the entire fort over and over already is), but still…it bothered me that they weren't a bit tighter with their security XD**


End file.
